According to official data released by the U. S. Department of Energy, we have today a world-wide daily consumption of about 74 million barrels of crude oil, corresponding to a daily consumption of about 4 trillion gallons of gasoline, excluding the consumption of natural gas and coal. Such a disproportionate daily combustion of fossil fuels is causing serious environmental problems, such as:
1) The xe2x80x9cgreen house effectxe2x80x9d due to the emission of such a daily volume of CO2, now estimated to be of about 30 million metric tons per day, which amount cannot any longer be processed by plants into oxygen and biomass, resulting in potentially catastrophic climactic events;
2) The xe2x80x9coxygen depletionxe2x80x9d consisting of the permanent removal of breathable oxygen from our atmosphere, given by the O2 in the CO2 gas not recycled by plants, which oxygen depletion is now estimated to be of about 7 million metric tons per day, and is expected to cause heart failures particularly in densely populated urban environment; and
3) The largest emission of carcinogenic and other toxic substances in our planet, euphemistically called xe2x80x9catmospheric pollution,xe2x80x9d which is now estimated to be of the order of 5 million metric tons per day, which emission is expected to be the largest cause of cancer on Earth.
In the hope of contributing toward the future solution of these serious environmental problems, this invention deals with the discovery of a basically new liquid fuel, called xe2x80x9cMagneFuelxe2x80x9d for technical reasons outlined below, with the following main features: MagneFuel can be used as fuel in currently available automobiles; MagneFuel has an energy content similar to that of gasoline; the exhaust of MagneFuel combustion is dramatically cleaner than that of gasoline by surpassing the requirements of the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) without catalytic converter; MagneFuel combustion dramatically reduces the use of atmospheric oxygen as occurring in gasoline combustion; MagneFuel combustion dramatically reduces the emission of carcinogenic or other toxic substance; MagneFuel is cost competitive with respect to fossil fuels; MagneFuel can be produced anywhere desired via the processing with equipment identified below of crude oil as well as virtually inextinguishable oil-base or water-base liquid wastes as feedstock; the process for the production of MagneFuel is self-sustaining, in the sense that it produces the electric energy needed for its own operation. As a result, MagneFuel is a significant replacement of gasoline.
A scientific notion which is fundamental for the above results is the new chemical species discovered by this inventor in 1998 and called for technical reasons xe2x80x9celectromagneculesxe2x80x9d, as technically described in the monograph by R. M. Santilli entitled xe2x80x9cFoundations of Hadronic Chemistry with Application to New Clean Energies and Fuelsxe2x80x9d, Kluwer Academic Publisher, Boston/Dordrecht/London, in press ISBN number 1-4020-0087-1, see Chapter 8 in particular, which monograph is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Electromagnecules are stable clusters of individual atoms (such as H. C and O), parts of molecules called dimers (such as OH and CH), and ordinary molecules (such as CO, and H2O) bonded together by new internal attractive forces due to the electric and magnetic polarizations of the orbits of peripheral atomic electrons.
Electromagnecules in gases are well identified by clear macroscopic peaks in Gas Chromatographic Mass Spectrometers (GC-MS), which peaks remain unidentified by the computer search among all existing molecules, and have no InfraRed (IR) signature at their atomic weight, other than those of their smaller molecular constituents. These features establish that the clusters cannot possibly have a sole valence bond, thus constituting a new chemical species.
Electromagnecules in liquids are equally identified by large peaks in Liquid Chromatographic-Mass Spectrometers (LC-MS), which peaks also remain unidentified following computer search among all known liquid molecules, and have no UltraViolet (UV) signature at their atomic weight, features which again establish the novelty of the new chemical species.
The name xe2x80x9celectromagneculesxe2x80x9d was introduced by this inventor to distinguish the new species from the conventional molecules, as well as to denote that the new non-valence bonds are of both electric and magnetic character. The magnetic polarization is generally dominant over the electric polarization. However, on rigorous grounds both electric and magnetic contributions must be taken into account since nature teaches that one cannot occur without the other.
The name of xe2x80x9cMagneFuelxe2x80x9d is introduced as a short version of xe2x80x9cElectroMagneFuelxe2x80x9d to denote that its chemical composition is given by liquid electromagnecules, rather than conventional molecules as occurring for gasoline, and it is given by individual atoms H, C and O, dimers OH, CH and Cxe2x80x94O, and ordinary molecules such as CH2, H2O and others (see below). For subsequent reference we recall that the C and O atoms admits three different types of conventional valence bonds, Cxe2x80x94O which is hereinafter referred to as that with one single valence bond, Cxe2x95x90O hereinafter referred to that with two valence bonds, and the conventional CO which is that with three valence bonds.
The availability within the structure of MagneFuel of isolated and unbounded atoms is of paramount importance for environmental aspects because these atoms recombine at the time of the combustion by releasing large amounts of energy. For instance, two H atoms, when they recombine into H2, release 104 Kcal/mole, an amount of energy so large to power the known plasma cutters. Similarly, the production of CO at the time of combustion releases 255 Kcal/mole. As a result, the energy content of MagneFuel is bigger than that predicted by conventional thermochemistry and it is given by about the same energy content of gasoline, i.e., of the order of 110,000 British Thermal Units (BTU) per gallon (g), even though the chemical composition of MagneFuel is different than that of gasoline, as elaborated below.
Another important aspect is polymerization, a natural phenomenon according to which certain liquid molecules tend to aggregate themselves into a chain or a lattice, resulting in new physical and chemical properties generally absent for un-polymerized structures. When dealing with liquids with an electromagnecular structure, such a polymerization is enhanced and acquires a precise origin of the attractive force responsible for said aggregation.
With reference to FIG. 1, note that the ordinary CH2xe2x95x90Hxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94H molecule is similar to the water molecule H2Oxe2x95x90Hxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94H, where xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d denotes valence bond. In both cases, the orbitals of the Hxe2x80x94C or Hxe2x80x94O dimers have a symmetry plane which is perpendicular to the plane of the molecule for various reasons known in chemistry. When these molecules are submitted to very strong external electric and magnetic fields, the orbitals acquire a toroidal configuration as technically described in Chapter 8 and Appendix 8A of the above mentioned monograph by this inventor. This results in the creation of the magnetic polarities North-South in the orbital of each valence electron as in FIG. 1. It is then easy to see that, since opposite magnetic polarities attract each other, polarized orbitals attract each other, resulting in chain of the type of FIG. 1, where 301 and 302 are polarized hydrogen atoms, 303 are polarized carbon atoms, and the chain is restricted to three Hxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94H molecules for simplicity, with the understanding that the same chain can have an unrestricted length.
We should recall for completeness that the above chain of CH2 molecules, also called methylene, when possessing a conventional molecular structure, constitute hydrocarbons. In particular, liquids with up to four CH2 groups are generally referred to as light hydrocarbons; liquids with five to ten CH2 groups constitute gasoline; chain containing from thirteen to seventeen CH2 groups constitute diesel; bigger chains constitute paraffine (also called wax).
It should be stressed that, in reality, the polymerization of MagneFuel is dramatically more complex than that depicted in FIG. 1. This is due to the presence of unbounded polarized H, C and O atoms, as well as polarized dimers Hxe2x80x94O and Cxe2x80x94H, resulting in a form of polymerization of cluster-, rather than of chain-type. The latter feature has paramount importance for the environment because the latter clusters have the clear possibility of trapping in their interior unbounded atoms of oxygen. As more appropriately explained and illustrated below, MagneFuel can be rich in oxygen to such an extent to have a xe2x80x9cpositive oxygen balancexe2x80x9d in the exhaust, namely, the oxygen emitted in the exhaust is bigger than that used for the combustion. As a result, this invention is particularly valuable in replenishing the oxygen now depleted by the indicated disproportionate combustion of fossil fuels.
The above cluster polymerization has the additional advantage of paramount importance for the environment of preventing the formation of heavy hydrocarbons, such as gasoline and diesel, while maintaining essentially the same energy content of the latter. In fact, said heavy hydrocarbons can only occur for polymerization including several groups, such as that for gasoline C5H10xe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2. These chains are however precluded for an electromagnecular structure. In fact, by denoting with the symbol xe2x80x9cxc3x97xe2x80x9d the new polymer bonds due to magnetic polarization of the orbitals as depicted in FIG. 1, a cluster of MagneFuel with the same atoms as C5H10 can be CH2xc3x97Hxc3x97CH2xe2x80x94CH2xc3x97Hxc3x97CH2xc3x97C. Under the additional presence of oxygen as an additive under a magnetic bond, the same cluster of MagneFuel can be of the type Oxc3x97CH2xc3x97Hxc3x97CH2xc3x97Oxc3x97CH2xc3x97Hxc3x97CH2xc3x97Oxc3x97CHxc3x97O. By recalling the basic combustion reaction of methylene, CH2+3(O2)xe2x86x92CO2+H2O, one can see that the presence of oxygen atoms in the chain dramatically reduces or eliminates the need for atmospheric oxygen during combustion.
More generally, a representative example of the electromagnecular clusters constituting MagneFuel contains not only isolated atoms of H, O and C, but also dimers OH and CH, as well as individual molecules CO and CH2, and can be symbolically written Oxc3x97CHxc3x97Hxc3x97COxc3x97Cxc3x97CH2xc3x97OHxc3x97CH2xc3x97Hxc3x97OHxc3x97Oxc3x97CHxc3x97O with the understanding that its distribution occurs in space as that of a cluster, rather than of a chain as occurring for gasoline. As a result, the polymerization process here considered acquires precisely the chemical structure of electromagnecules.
As one can see, the presence of individual atoms in the electromagnecular clusters of MagneFuel breaks the polymer chain, thus preventing the formation of heavy hydrocarbons. The same presence also enhances the energy output because, as indicated earlier, combustion breaks down electromagnecules, at which point isolated H atoms recombine into H2 by releasing 104 Kcal/mole, while isolated C and C atoms recombine into CO with the release of 255 Kcal/mole. The latter feature explains a most important feature of this invention, namely, the achievement of a combustible liquid which does not possess the chemical structure of hydrocarbons, yet said liquid preserves the energy content of gasoline.
The combustion of MagneFuel is clean because it is given, in general, by about 50 water vapor, up to 15% breathable oxygen, up to 6% carbon dioxide, the rest being given by atmospheric gases. Therefore, MagneFuel can be used in any ordinary automobile in place of gasoline and such use will surpass EPA exhaust requirements without the use of a catalytic converter.
The above exhaust data are the result of various combustion processes. Note that fossil fuels are essentially composed of one basic molecule and, therefore, their combustion can be compared to the firing of a single state rocket with a single propellant. By comparison, MagneFuel is composed of several different combustible elements having different combustion speeds. Therefore, the combustion of MagneFuel can be compared to the firing of a multiple stage rocket each stage having different propellants.
In fact, following the breaking down of the electromagnecular clusters under combustion, we first have the recombination of H, O and C atoms into H2, with the release of 104 Kcal/mole, O2, with the release of 87 Kcal/mole, and CO, with the release of 255 Kcal/mole. We then have the known thermochemical reactions H2+O2/2xe2x86x92H2O with the release of 57 Kcal/mole and CO+O2/2xe2x86x92CO2 with the release of 67 Kcal/mole. We finally have the combustion of CH2 which results in CO2 plus water and the release of 180 Kcal/mole. The results of the combustion are then, again, H2O in vapor form originating from different reactions, CO2, excess oxygen beyond that needed to create CO2 and H2O, and atmospheric gases.
As a result, MagneFuel dramatically reduces or resolves two of the potentially catastrophic environmental problems caused by fossil fuels recalled earlier, namely, the oxygen depletion and the emission of carcinogenic and toxic substances. Magnegas also implies a significant reduction of the green house effect because extensive tests and thermochemical calculations have established that the CO2 emitted from the combustion of MagneFuel is about half that emitted by gasoline combustion for similar performances, such as the same distance by the same car under the same conditions for operations on gasoline and MagneFuel.
It should be indicated that there are conditions under which an excess of hydrogen in MagneFuel is preferable with respect to an excess of oxygen. This is the case, e.g., when MagneFuel is intended for use as rocket fuel. In this case the polymer clusters can also carry in their interior unbounded excess hydrogen in the desired amount which is released at the time of the combustion.
As more appropriately illustrated below, the main principles of this invention are the following: 1) initiate with the production of a combustible gas whose chemical composition is that of electromagnecules; 2) turn such a gas into a liquid via established methods of catalytic liquefaction; 3) introduce in the catalytic process additives to achieve the desired final liquid, e.g., to be oxygen or hydrogen rich; 4) treat the final liquid fuel for cooling, separation, filtration, additives, and other features and 5) use the well known large amount of heat released by said production of the combustible gas and catalytic liquefaction to power a turbine for the production of electric energy needed to power the production of the original gas.
STATION 1: PRODUCTION OF THE COMBUSTIBLE GAS WITH ELECTROMAGNECULAR STRUCTURE. According to extensive experimentations and studies reported in detail in the above-mentioned monograph by the inventor, in particular, Chapters 7 and 8, all combustible gases which are produced by underliquid electric arcs between carbon-base electrodes have indeed the desired electromagnecular structure.
Numerous methods exist for the production of the above type of combustible gases, such as the combustible gas disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 603,058 to H. Eldridge, the combustible gas disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,159,900 and 5,417,817 to W. A. Dammann and D. Wallman, respectively, the combustible gas disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,274, 5,692,459, 5,792,325 to W. H. Richardson, Jr., the combustible gas disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,604 to R. M. Santilli, and others.
Whatever the selected method for the production of the combustible gas, a condition is that said production occurs under high pressure, generally being 30 atmospheres (atm) as explained in the specifications below. This condition is needed not only to produce the combustible gas at the pressure needed to operate the catalytic liquefaction without the need of a pump, but also and most importantly to increase the efficiency for the maximization of the heat acquired by the original liquid feedstock, which heat is then used jointly with the heat produced by the catalytic liquefaction and the cooling station, to power an electric turbine for the self-generation of electricity.
STATION 2: CATALYTIC LIQUEFACTION. In 1902, P. Sabatier and J. D. Senderens were the first on record to produce methane from xe2x80x9cwater gasxe2x80x9d which is a mixture of CO and H2. In 1908, E. M. Orlov from Russia was the first on record to use Ni and Pd as catalysts for the synthesis of ethylene from water gas. In 1923, F. Fischer and H. Tropsch from Germany used Fe and Co as catalysts for the synthesis of alkanes (diesel) from water gas. In the second half of the 20-th century the process was used to convert natural gas into liquid fuels, wax and other substances. More recently, the process has regained attention because fuels produced with this method are much cleaners than fossil fuels. The process is at times referred to as the Orlov-Fisher-Tropsch synthesis, or just Fischer-Tropsch process. Hereinafter we shall simply refer to the process as xe2x80x9ccatalytic liquefaction.xe2x80x9d The related equipment is hereinafter called xe2x80x9ccatalytic liquefaction tower.xe2x80x9d
Some of the most important application of catalytic liquefaction are the following. The SASOIL company in South Africa operates a catalytic liquefaction tower which has produced over 700 million barrels of synthetic fuel since its start-up in the early 1980s. The SHELL company is operating a catalytic liquefaction tower in which synthetic gases are converted into liquid hydrocarbons, plus paraffine, and other substances. The RENTECH company in the U.S.A. operates a large catalytic liquefaction tower for the production of synthetic fuels and other substances. Numerous additional catalytic liquefaction towers are operated by various industries throughout the world.
The second station of this invention consists in discharging the combustible gas with electromagnecular structure produced in the first station into a catalytic liquefaction tower, which therefore converts it into a liquid fuel via the use of appropriate catalysts identified below, in such a way to preserve the electromagnecular structure in the transition from the gaseous to the liquid state. The latter feature is assured by the operating pressure of said tower of 30 atm.
With reference to FIG. 2, and as particularly described in the specifications below, the catalytic liquefaction selected for this invention consists of a tower filled up with a catalyst in the form of a slurry. The combustible gas with electromagnecular structure is introduced from below at 30 atm pressure. Said gas then bubbles through the slurry at which point the catalysts perform the transition of state from gas to liquid with the joint release of a large amount of heat identified below. Because of such heat, the tower has to be cooled via a double, interconnected, internal and external cooling system operating at 240 degrees C., which generates steam at a temperature and pressure suitable to power a turbine. The fuel in vapor liquid form then leaves the tower from the top. In FIG. 2 the tower is cut in its central part to denote that its height is a multiple of its diameter as specified below. The slurry must be moved periodically to maintain the efficiency of the catalytic process. Finally, heavy oil and paraffine which may be produced as a by-product must be removed periodically from the slurry via flushing and other means.
STATION 3: ADDITIVE PROCESSES IN THE CATALYTIC LIQUEFACTION TOWER. As noted earlier, this invention can use any combustible gas with electromagnecular structure. However, these gases generally vary with the method used. For instance, when using submerged electric arcs between carbon electrodes within fresh water as feedstock, the combustible gas is essentially constituted by H2 and CO with minor parts of H2O, CO2 and O2 depending on the efficiency of the equipment. As such, the produced gas can be directly used in the catalytic liquefaction tower.
However, when oil-base feedstock is used, the latter have the generic structure CnH2n+2. The absence of oxygen in the feedstock then implies that the produced combustible gas is solely composed of the constituents of heavy hydrocarbons in an electromagnecular structure, resulting in a combustible fuel which is highly pollutant and positively not recommendable for actual use.
In the latter case, this invention is based on the addition to the catalytic process of the oxygen needed for the achievement of a clean burning MagneFuel. The latter can be added to the catalytic liquefaction tower in a variety of ways, such as, but not limiting to, the use of oxygen originating from the electrolytical separation of water via the excess electricity produced by the equipment, the addition of water, or other oxygen rich substances.
It should be indicated that, in the absence of the electromagnecular structure, the above environmental improvement of the final liquid fuel would be impossible. In fact, in the latter case we would have heavy hydrocarbon with conventional molecular structure which would not necessarily react with oxygen to produce the desired final result. On the contrary, when the combustible gas produced from oxygen-deficient oil-base feedstock has an electromagnecular structure, the catalytic reactions for the liquefaction of the gas do indeed permit the achievement of the desired clean liquid fuel.
This is due to the fact that, in the latter case, the chemical composition of the combustible gas is primarily composed by large clusters of isolated atoms of H and C and dimers CH with a minority of their percentage being conventional molecules of heavy hydrocarbon. Under these conditions, when combined to the missing oxygen in the catalytic liquefaction tower, the isolated atoms of H and C are ready to mix with O to produced the desired final liquid fuel. At worse, a small percentage of heavy hydrocarbon in the final liquid fuel can be separated via various known techniques, e.g., centrifuge.
It should also be noted that the electromagnecular structure of the original gas also permits the production of a final liquid fuel with the desired features, such as an excess of oxygen or of hydrogen, the first case being recommendable to regenerate the oxygen depleted by fossil fuel combustion, the second case being recommendable in other applications, e.g., as rocket fuel.
In fact, the electromagnecular structure of the final liquid fuel permits the embedding of unbounded oxygen or hydrogen atoms within the electromagnecular clusters, a feature that would be manifestly impossible for conventional molecular structure of the liquid fuel.
STATION 4: PROCESSING OF THE FINAL LIQUID FUEL. As indicated earlier, this invention requires the processing of the final clean burning liquid fuel, which processing consists of: cryogenic or other forms of cooling; separating; filtering; and processing as needed with additives.
As well known, catalytic towers produce a liquid at the vapor state, since it is at 240 degrees C. As a result, a first task of this final station is that of cooling down said vapor, resulting in a third source of heat, in addition to that originating from the production of the combustible gas and that in its liquefaction.
Moreover, the catalytic liquefaction generally produces a variety of polymerization clusters which have to be separated in order to reach the desired final fuel. This separation can be achieved in a variety of means. The first means is that based on temperature. In fact, the MagneFuel boiling temperature is of about 150 to 180 degrees C. Therefore, when cooling down the vapor released by the catalytic tower at 240 degrees C., liquid MagneFuel will first be produced. The resulting liquid at lower temperature is generally constituted by heavy hydrocarbons.
An alternative method is that of cooling down to ambient temperature the entire vapor produced by the catalytic liquefaction tower, and then separate MagneFuel from heavy hydrocarbon via a centrifuge.
Yet another method could be that of filtering MagneFuel from the rest of the vapor produced by the catalytic tower via the use of suitable filters. In the latter case MagneFuel can be composed of those magnecular clusters with a pre-set size. Alternatively, MagneFuel obtained via one of the preceding methods can be subjected to filtering to eliminate undesired particulates or magnecular clusters of excessive size.
This station can also be used for additives, e.g., for the production of MagneFuel for race uses with additive increasing octanes, or other additives increasing the energy content, and yet other additives decreasing the production of CO2 during combustion. More generally, MagneFuel can be treated with essentially all additives currently available for gasoline. These additives are not individually identified here for brevity, because well known and commercially available.
It should be finally noted that the process of this invention releases nothing in the environment. In fact, all heavy hydrocarbons and other waste produced by this station can be added to the liquid feedstock used for the production of the combustible gas. Since the process of this invention is completely sealed without any release of combustible gas or vapor in the environment, and since the final waste is recycled into the feedstock for the production of the combustible gas, the process of this invention removes from the environment unwanted liquid waste, and solely releases the clean burning liquid MagneFuel.
STATION 5: SELF-GENERATION OF ELECTRICITY. Another well known property of catalytic liquefaction towers whose knowledge is herein assumed, is that they produce such an amount of heat to permit the generation of electricity, as industrially done by SASOL, SHELL, and RENTECH corporations mentioned earlier.
The physical origin of the heat is evidently due to the transition of state from gas to liquid which mandates the emission in the form of heat in the amount of energy required for the inverse process, the transition from liquid to gas. In fact, catalytic liquefaction towers have to be cooled down via internal and external heat exchangers to avoid their melt-down.
A first source of heat occurs in the catalytic process as explained below. In addition to the above free source of heat energy, and as also well known, the thermochemical reactions occurred in the production of combustible gases with electromagnecular structure constitute a second source of heat acquired by the liquid feedstock. This second type of heat is also so large that said liquid feedstock too has to be cooled-down via internal and external heat exchangers to avoid the melt-down of the equipment. A third source of heat is generated in the cooling of the MagneFuel vapor.
This invention is therefore based on the joint use of the heat originating in the production of the combustible gas, that originated in the liquefaction of the same gas and that generated in the cooling of the vapor. These two sources of heat are used for the production of steam usable to power a turbine electric generator. For instance, ordinary fresh water initially at ambient temperature can be used first to cool down the reactor for the production of the combustible gas, which reactor generally operates at about 120 degrees C., namely, at a temperature above the water boiling point. The latter boiling water can be then passed via high pressure pipes to cool down the catalytic liquefaction tower, which generally operate at about 240 degrees C., namely, at more than double the boiling temperature of water, by reaching in this way steam at such a temperature and pressure to power a turbine.
It should be noted that the above indicated sources of heat can produce more than sufficient electricity to operate the electric arc, the excess electricity can then be utilized in a variety of ways, such as its release to the grid, its use for the electrolytic separation of water, and other ways.
It should be noted that this invention can also use seawater as coolant, rather than ordinary fresh water, in which case this invention provides new means for desalting seawater. In fact, following its powering of a turbine, said steam can be cooled down and processed into drinkable water plus solid precipitates.
The heat produced by the process of this invention can be evaluated as follows. Extensive tests have established that one gallon of MagneFuel has approximately the same energy content of one gallon of gasoline, namely, 110,000 BTU/g. As well known, the change of state from gas to liquids for perfect gases occurs in the ratio 1,800 to 1, namely, 1,800 units of volumes of the gas are converted into one unit of liquid. Since the combustible gas with electromagnecular structure is not a perfect gas, the transition of state from gas to liquid occurs in this case in the ratio of about 1,500 to 1. As a result, it takes approximately 1,100 scf of the combustible gas to produce one gallon of liquid MagneFuel. By assuming that, in the average, the combustible gas with electromagnecular structure has an energy content of about 700 BTU/scf, 1,100 scf of combustible gas contain a total of about 770,000 BTU which yield a liquid with 110,000 BTU. The excess energy of 660,000 BTU/g=600 BTU/scf is evidently released as heat in a combination of heat acquired by the catalytic liquefaction tower and heat resulting in the cooling down of the vapor.
Additionally, the production of the combustible gas via an underliquid DC electric arc between carbon-base electrodes within a liquid feedstock constitutes a second source of heat. As indicated earlier, the resulting gas is conventionally constituted of about 50% H2 and 50% CO. As such, the creation of H2 releases 104 Kcal/mole, while the creation of CO releases 255 Kcal/mole. These energy releases are evidently acquired by the liquid feedstock under the form of heat. Extensive tests have confirmed these expectations and established that the production of the combustible gas at about 30 atm generates heat at the rate of about 300 BTU/scf. As a result, the process of this invention implies the production of about 900 BTU/scf of heat, as the sum of 300 BTU/scf in the production of the combustible gas and 600 BTU/scf in its liquefaction.
On the other side, the production of the combustible gas at 30 atm, e.g., from animal liquid waste as feedstock, requires about 80 W/scf=273 BTU/scf when an AC-DC converter is used, and about 60 W/scf=205 BTU/scf of DC electricity at the underliquid arc, since AC-DC converters generally have an efficiency of 75%. By using a turbine DC electric generator with an efficiency of only 30% (namely, only 30% of the original; heat is converted into DC electric current), one can see that the total heat available of 900 BTU/scf can produce electricity at the rate of 270 BTU/scf=78 W/scf, namely 18 W/scf in excess of the electric energy needed to produce said combustible gas.
By recalling that the catalytic liquefaction does not require any appreciable electricity, one can see from the above data that the process of this invention, not only is self-sustaining, namely, capable of generating all the electricity needed for its own operation, but can actually produce an excess of 30% electricity, which excess can be used for complementary purposes, such as the electrolytic separation of water for the production of hydrogen and oxygen. Therefore, Station 5 additionally includes cables delivering excess DC electricity from a generator in DC mode connected to the electrolytic separation equipment. The resulting H and O gases are transferred to Station 3 through respective lines.
For clarity, it should be recalled that the main catalytic reaction CO+2(H2)xe2x86x92CH2+H2O requires 46 Kcal/mole as one can see from the known data: the triple bond of CO is 255 Kcal/mole; the H2 bond is 104.2 Kcal/mole; the CH bond is 98.7 Kcal/mole; and the HO bond is 110 Kcal/mole. However, the creation of the hydrocarbon chains releases large amount of heat. In fact, it is known that one single bond of CH2 releases 82.6 Kcal/mole. Therefore, again for the case of one single methylene bond, we have a positive energy output given by 82.6xe2x88x9246 Kcal/mole=36.6 Kcal/mole, which corresponds to approximately 100 BTU/scf of the original combustible fuel. The very conservative assumption that the resulting MagneFuel contains a minimal average of sic CH2 chains implies the total production in the catalytic liquefaction of 600 BTU/scf as indicated earlier.
It should also be noted that the production of methylene according to the reaction CO+2(H2)xe2x86x92CH2+H2O requires one molecule (or mole) of CO and two molecules (or moles) of H2. A small percentage of H2 is produced during the catalytic liquefaction by the secondary reaction CO+H2Oxe2x86x92CO2+H2. However, it is evident that the best efficiency of the catalytic liquefaction is achieved when the combustible gas is constituted by two parts of H2 and one part of CO.
Consider then the case of a combustible gas produced by an electric arc within conventional tap water. In this gas the combustible gas, when interpreted as having a conventional molecular structure, is a mixture of 50% H2 and 50% CO. As such, this gas is not suitable to optimize the efficiency of the catalytic liquefaction and must be integrated with H2 as additive, as indicated in Station 3. It should be noted, however, that there is no necessary need for such H2 additive when using other liquids as feedstock which are rich in H content, such as antifreeze waste.